Samir Duran
|-| Human Form= |-| True Form= Summary The Xel'naga known as Samir Duran is one of the first followers of Amon. He serves him and wishes for Amon to bring an end to the universe and the Infinite Cycle along with it, and will do everything in his power to see this through. Being a Xel'naga, Duran has immense power in and out of the Void. While vastly outclassed by Amon, he is nothing to laugh at. He is a corrupted Xel'naga, all of which have the ability to create life, wield a wide array of psionic abilities, and does not bear any fear about using them. He can disguise his physical body as a human, though this does limit him to an extent. Being a master strategist, he will use psychological warfare, disguising himself as an enemy's loved ones or another scarring person before striking. He is able to form a psi blade without the aid of an emitter, and can badly wound even durable opponents such as Kerrigan while in his human form. A devious and cunning Xel'naga, Duran will use everything in his power to bring about to return of his master and see the universe break before him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 5-A Name: Samir Duran, Emil Narud Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male Age: Unknown; at least several dozen billion years old (Is far older than the current StarCraft universe, being a product of a cycle from at least two universes prior) Classification: Alien, Corrupted follower of Amon, Xel'naga Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Flight and Spaceflight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control, Illusion Creation, Life Creation, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Can survive in space, Longevity, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Durability Negation via Psionic Blades, Invisibility (Only in a Ghost Cloaking Suit) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Able to seriously wound Sarah Kerrigan; should be more powerful than the Hybrid Reavers; described by Kerrigan to be "the most powerful being" she ever faced, despite encountering Zurvan, her equal as the Primal QoB) | At least Dwarf Star level (An ancient Xel'naga artifact was capable of yielding this much energy, and the Xel'naga themselves should be more powerful than it) Speed: At least Superhuman (Able to react to and kill Zerglings) | Massively FTL+ (Able to traverse the universe, seeding planets with life) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be no weaker than the hero units) | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Able to trade physical strikes with Kerrigan) | At least Dwarf Star Class+ Durability: Multi-Continent level (Although he was killed by Kerrigan, he was able to take her weaker attacks) | At least Dwarf Star level+ Stamina: Very high (Able to fight for extended periods of time as a Ghost) | Limitless unless recently killed Range: Several dozen meters with psionic attacks and weaponry | At least Planetary with psionic attacks, likely Low Multiversal with Telepathy (While never directly showing this, the other Xel'naga are able to perform this feat) Standard Equipment: Ghost Cloaking Suit and Rifle as a Ghost, none notable otherwise Intelligence: Extremely high (Able to plan out the creation of Amon's host body years in advance, remained adaptable to all changes and conflicts that occurred between the main races; able to manipulate thousands to do his will) Weaknesses: If killed within the Void, he is unable to regenerate and is permanently killed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Null Zone:' Duran expands energy around him, which will kill even characters like Kerrigan instantly if touched. Key: Human Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:StarCraft Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Life Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fusions Category:Blizzard Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5